Brand New Eyes
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: Ash's life is a secret. If you wanna know her secrets the you gotta read. It starts out her living life in the oraganization with her secret boyfriend, Roxas, then her journey with her new secret love Sora. What will happen if they share feelings? R&R!
1. Introductions

**Hey..i know, i know. I'm so sorry for starting a chapter then deleting it. It's just because, i was getting as many reviews or views. So this time my friend Liz said she could do a better job than i can. So i'll let Liz do this entier story.**

**Liz: XD hey guys! Some of you might know me from when i helped my friend with the Ahsoka: Getting through my life story. Well this is gonna be my very own story. (I don't have an account so Reina's letting me use her's) The begining is gonna kinda be slow and kinda boring but i'm just letting you know what both Sora and Ashley (My little sister's name) are doing before their journey. So come on and leave reviews! (Reina said i can make more storys if i get alot of reviews! and i love doing this!) So please as Reina says R&R! ( You already know what that is right?) So thank you everyone. You all put a smile on my face! Its gonna start at the end of kingdom heart's 2..or the secret ending for kingdom hearts birth by sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the kingdom hearts characters. But how awsome would that be? Awsome right.. What? Oh yeah! That would be awsome left! Lol O.O **

**

* * *

**

**:Sora's POV:**

There was a light breeze, my blue eyes connected to the endless water as the waves gently crashed and hit the shore. The yellow sun that was kind of blocked by puffy clouds touched the sparkling clear blue water, it started to glisten and I thought it was the beautifulest water ever. I slowly breathed as red filled the sky. I could never imagine my life ever so peaceful, but yet I had so much on my mind. I got a letter from the king, and those words still echoed in my head.

* * *

_I wanted to tell you immediately._

_There are memories asleep inside you, and those memory fragments connect to the future. Sora, Riku, Kairi, the truth surrounding the keyblade passes through numerous connections, they're inside your hearts. It all leads to you, everyone is waiting for you. The only one who can heal the sadness is you. It's possible that the travel leads up until now, compared to the next trip may have been easy. Everything thought to be accidental was really conected, the door to a new departure already seems to be opening the end._

_~King Mickey_

_

* * *

_

I thought about my next journey as I sat alone on the Paupo tree. If I go again will I be able to come back to the island? Or come back to Riku? Or Kairi? But there are still unhappy people out there, and knowing that, I feel like I have to go and do it. I took a deep breath in as I glued my eyes to the water. In a way it was the color of my dark blue eyes. I blinked. *This is the hardest thing. Losing the island again..Losing Riku again..Losing Kairi again.* I thought. My eyes looked down at my feet as I sighed. I thought of all the things that might go wrong, *What if Kairi gets hurt? What if this is a journey I wont be able to come home from? What if-* A deep voice pulled me me out of my thoughts.

"Sora!" I heard my name being called along with some footsteps. I turned around to see who it was. I was happy to see my silver-haired friend Riku. His emerald green eyes were glued onto the floor as he walked over to the edge of the little cliff.

"Riku." I mummbled. His hands were in his pockets as he walked to the edge and looked down. I couldn't find a smile on his face as he passed by, and his eyes were depressed.

"Your minds made up?" He asked. I rested my hand on the tree trunk to help turn my body his direction. I knew exactly what he was talking about and I thought about it. Until I finaly came up with an answer. I took a deep breath in and as I let it out, I answered.

"Yeah." I said as my hand was placed on the bottle which held the kings note. I began to watch the sea again.

"Sora.." A little voice said. I looked to my left and saw the little red head with a pink outfit on. Her hands were behind her back and she looked at me with her ocean like eyes, as the wind carried her hair to its rhythm. She looked so beautiful. My eyes sparkled as I looked down to her.

"Kairi." I replied as I jumped off the tree. I didn't move and left hand was holding on to the trunk. When I let go I tried to say something.

"I.." I mummbled as my head was down. I was afraid of how she would react when I told her.

"Yeah." She whispered as she nodded. I looked up at her with my shocked eyes and mouth alittle opened. After 5 seconds I blinked, my eyes were filled with joy, and I closed my lips into a smile and I nodded. I started to walk over to her until I was a few inches away from her. I wanted to be face-to-face with her when I told her why I felt like I needed to go. Her head lifted alittle so that she met my gaze.

"It's just..they need me. I have to go..I am, who I am, because of them." I explained. I felt a smile appear on my lips . I heard Riku sigh in relief and his eyes were filled with joy and he smiled like me. Kairi took a deep breath in and placed something in my hand.

"See you soon." She replied as she closed my fingers so that held on to it. I opened my fingers alittle to see what it was. It was her good luck charm.

* * *

**:Ashley's POV:**

The clouds glided across the sky, and the smooth breeze touched my soft cheek. _His_ dirty blond hair flew up and down as his black hoodie cupped the bottom of his hair. The red head's hair did the same. But my jet black hair that was alittle above my elbows was pushed out of my face. All of our black gloves held on to one thing. Sea-salt-ice cream. It was our favorite thing. We were nobody's meaning, we aren't real. We're only an illusion without hearts that are suppost to represent the darkness of somebody. We were all part of an alliance called "Organization 13" I really didn't understand why I was in it. My friend Axel told me they pick unique nobodys and use them. But I really didn't understand how I am unique. Roxas has his keyblade and Axel has his chakram. And I had nothing. I closed my eyes and took a bite of my ice cream.

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Here Ashley." Roxas said as he handed me the ice cream. It was the first time we hung out together with Axel. They had been friends for a while and they wanted to add me to their little family._

_"You can call me Ash." I whispered._

_"Oh..then here you go Ash." He repeated but using Ash instead of Ashley._

_"Thanks.." I mummbled as I took it. I took a bite of it._

_"Mmm." I moaned. It tasted very good. Axel and Roxas was smiling at my reaction. We sat at the spot for about an hour talking about ourselfs. Roxas had a very interestion story to tell me. But Axel looked annoyed like he heard it a million times. He was immatating him from behind. I giggled and Roxas turned around and Axel stopped before he could see._

_"Well I gotta go kiddo's." Axel said as he rubbed my and Roxas's hair. _

_"You know..i've never met anyone like you Ash." Roxas said as he placed his hand ontop of mine that was near me._

_"Umm...thanks." I replied as I closed my eyes._

_

* * *

_

I slowly opened my eyes to the present time and my mouth opened alittle as I looked up. I smiled into the sunset with the wind carring my hair. I think Roxas realized the samething as me because he stopped eating his ice cream and looked up and smiled to the sunset. Axel had realized what we meant and he looked to the sunset.

"Its been a year.." My soft and sweet voice whispered into the air as it carried the message to Roxas's and Axel's ears. They nodded.

"And we sat right here too." Axel said with a proud voice.

"Just like this. Its hard to believe this day last year was the same day we became friends..Time goes by fast huh?" Roxas asked.

"Mhmm." I mummbled. We watched the clouds go by and I rememberd something. I began to take something out of my black coat's pocket and I saw Roxas's eyes were watching my every move.

"Look!" I cheered as my two friends eyes looked at what I held in my hand. It was three black hearts.

"What is that?" Axel asked.

"Well..since were friends that means were family..and I wanted to let you guys know that if I had a heart I would do anything including giving my heart up for you guys. You can only get one if you make the same promise." I said.

"We promise." They both said as they stuck out their pinkys. I smiled and place the little hoop at the end on their pinkys. They got it and they both summond their weapons. Roxas tied it to the end of his keyblade and Axel tied it to the end of his chakram. I felt like I was being left out. They both looked at me and looked from the heart to me.

"How about you tie it around your neck..like a necklace." Roxas said. That was a great idea. I widend the hoop and i put it over my head and when it was at my neck I tightend it so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Perfect." They whispered.

"Oh! Did I say that I put a spell on it so that we can always be connected.." I said. They looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and closed my eyes as I turned back to the sky. Suddenly I felt arms rap around my neck and waist. I opened my eyes and turned around and saw Axel on his knees with his arms around my neck. I looked at Roxas and he had his cheek push against my sholder, and his arms rapped around my waist.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Roxas said. That touched my heart. And his sweet voice made it ten times better.

"Yeah..never forget that. Got it memorized?" Axel said. I nodded. But they didn't realize how much of awsome friends they are, nor how I couldn't live without them.

* * *

**Hey! Whatcha think? Just to let ya know this is Liz( : It took me a while to do this..but I'll try to have the next chapter soon. A week, maybe. But please, Review and let me know whatcha think ;) You guys have been so sweet with other reviews and thank you all for that. I love you guys and thanks.**

P.S.

**Things started out kinda slow but I promise there will be more heat in the next chapter(:**

**~Love Liz**


	2. Strange Dreams

**Hey! This is yet again another chapter of Brand New Eyes. (I got the chapter from the album of my favorite band Paramore! ) I really hope you all enjoy this! Thanks. LOVE YA GUYS! XD**

**P.S. **

**This is gonna be an awsome Fanfic! (Im not trying to be all that or anything..just..nevermind lol)**

**

* * *

**

**:Ash's POV:**

Part of a nobody's job is suppost to make other people see the world as a negative. We're suppost to make people a _pessimist_. So that means we nobodys are pessimists too. But, I've been having these weird thoughts latey. Like is any of this for real or not? I've seen myslef with this boy in one of my dreams. Is it suppost to mean something?

* * *

**~DREAM~**

_At first there was a bright light. And I couldn't see anything, but then a little scene appeared as the brightness weared down. I stood on an island, alone. But I looked diffrent. I had a white t-shirt with a green tank top under, along with a blue jean-skirt, and green and white slip on vans. My hair was shorter, like collarbone length, and I felt like I was waiting for something..or someone. I couldn't find a smile on my face until..I saw him. It was sunset, I looked out into the beautiful water were a boy came up. He had brown spiky hair, with a red shirt, and shorts, on with a black belt. He also had a white, with a hint of blue hoodie on, along with some white with blue fingerless gloves. The boy looked confused as he looked around._

_"S.." I called his name as I waved my hand back and forward. He looked at me and he began to wave his hands as if he were saying "Hi" to me. I smiled and he began pushing the water so that he was able to come to me. I waved my hands again and I said something._

_"Comeon slow poke!" I yelled as I giggled and put my hands behind my back. As he was closer I started to cheer and he began to chuckle. When he was infront of me I put my hands behind my back and bent down to his height. He wasn't short, he was acutally taller than me, but he was exhasted and his hands cupped his knees. _

_"Took you long enough. Why'd you keep me waiting?" I asked with a tiny giggle._

_"Sorry Queen Ash." He said with a chuckle. His voice was soft and sweet. I started to laugh. I placed my right hand over my mouth, but something caught my eye. I looked up at it and the boy stood up from holding on to his knees and he looked at me weird. Then he turned around to see what I was looking at. It looked like a meteor shower, only the meteors were purple and a boy was falling out of the sky. It was the boy infront of me. His blue eyes blinked from shock. I looked back at him and he started to fall back. He looked unconscious, but only with his eyes opened. He came back to reality. His tanned arm started to reach out to me and I reached out to him._

_"No!" I yelled as my hair fell to my face. He began to give up and his hand went back to his side as he fell. It looked amazing as he passed the sun, but soon, he was gone into the water._

_

* * *

_

Ever since that dream other dreams and thoughts like that have been going into my head; and one of the thoughts that repeated the most was:

_Hidden truths,_

_Two who were never ment to meet,_

_All the peices lie where they fell,_

_Where they wait for him_

"Ash!" Roxas yelled as he came up to me. I looked at him and smiled. I was in my room sitting on my bed as I thought if my dreams were somehow connected. The way he said my name made me melt. The way his blonde hair moved made me giggle. The way his eyes sparkled made my heartwarm. The way he smiled sent chills down my back. I can't help but love everything about him.

"Hey Roxas." I said as he rapped his arms around me.

"I missed you." He said. I blushed alittle, although I knew he was gonna say that.

"I missed you too" I repeated. He was on a mission that lasted two days. Axel tagged along so I was alone, doing missions to keep my busy. When Axel came back he had to attend an important meeting.

"Ash..I wanna give you something but, you can't tell anybody; not even Axel." He whispered. I nodded. He took a deep breath in. His cheeks began to turn a light pink. *What does he wanna give me?* I thought. His face began to get closer to mine. *Is he gonna?-* I thought as I started to suffocate on my breaths. His smooth, and soft lips met mine. During the kiss, my cheeks (and my whole face..maybe) began to turn a bright red, as my heart raced and I thought it was loud; was he able to hear it? The kiss started out soft, but it started to turn more passionate and demanding. Once it got rough, I pulled away. His face was as red as tomato. The akwardness was thick and silence was in the air. I decided to cut it by saying something.

"Come on, lets go and find Axel. Kay?" I said. He nodded, speechless because of our kiss. As I walked out of the room he grabbed on to my hand. We walked along the long halls of Castle Oblivion. When ever someone would pass by he would quickly let go of his grip on my hand. When they left he would again, intertwine our fingers.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled when we found him. He looked horrified by something. His eyes were glued to the floor and his hands were shaking and his legs were trembling. We quickly ran to him and it seemed as if he didn't notice us.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I lifted his head so that he saw us.

"H-he..he's c-coming..b-back..for t-the d-dog and the d-duck." He said. I was confused.

"Who?" I thought outloud.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"They've awaken and he's gonna come for them." Axel said.

"Who?" I asked again.

"We have to see Namine." Roxas said as he opened a portal.

* * *

**:Sora's POV:**

I walked down to the waters. *This is the hardest thing to do.* I thought as I slowly walked to where the water overlaps its previous visit.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked. He was coming along with me. He had his Organization outfit on (Black coat) with his blind fold on.

"Yeah." I said in the tiniest voice. I honestly didn't want to leave my home, and friends behind; but something deep in my heart told me I have to do this. He nodded and opened a portal.

"We need to-" Riku was cut off. By a girl's voice.

"SORA! RIKU!" Kairi yelled as she ran to us.

"Kairi-" She ran into my arms and hugged me tighly. As if she didn't want me to go.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. Tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. I used my thumb to wipe them.

"I'll miss you too..I'm sorry for leaving again. And I'm not sure if I will be able to come back from this journey." I said as I gently grabbed her hands.

"Sora. Don't talk like that. That isn't the Sora I know. The Sora I know would be saying something like 'I'll be back Kairi.' Plus you have my goodluck charm. That got you through alot and it'll get you through alot more." She said. I nodded. She smiled but it broke into a frown.

"Will you ever forget me?" She asked.

"Forget? You? Never. Promise." I said. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Sora, we have to go." Riku said as he was half way through the portal. I looked at Kairi then I looked back at the portal. I took a deep breath in and walked past the portal made up of darkness. A few seconds later, we were in Twilight Town, outside Namine's Mansion.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I was trying to tell you back on the island. We have to see Namine. Donald and Gofy have awoken their sleep." I was so excited to hear that.

"Well c'mon! Let's go and see them!" I said as I tugged on Riku's arm. Suddenly he pulled me into the bushes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hush!" He said as he put one finger to his lips. "Look's like we're not the only ones who need to see Namine." He said as he pointed to the empty feild. A circle of darkness quickly scaddered around the area then was in one little spot. It was a portal. Just like the one me and Riku had came in. Three people came out of it. They had the same outfit as Riku, so I figured they were nobody's. One pulled off their hood and it was..a girl. *She looks familiar.* I thought. She had green eyes, with black hair that was alittle above her elbows, her bangs met the top of her eyes, her lips were pink, her skin was pale, and she was as tall as Kairi. I closed my eyes and I tried to think of how I know her. Then a vision came into my head.

* * *

**~Vision~**

_It started out like static coming out of a broken t.v. Then everthing became clear and I felt myself floating. I slowly peeked my eyes open alittle and found myself drifting through the water. Strangly, I was able to breathe. There was no light, excpet for a little line from the sun, that seemed to be hitting me and me only. I felt myself sinking to the bottom. *Is this the end?* I thought as I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt myself going faster and I opened my eyes and I was facing the sun. I looked around alittle to classify my surroundings and I was at Destiny's Island. I was about 13. My younger self realized that Riku, who was also younger, was standing infront of me and the sun hit my eyes and I put my arm infront of my face just to see Riku. A breeze passed my hair and I finally saw him. He was standing in the water alone, watching the water. I looked at him then I began to walk forward. I looked down at the sand._

_"Wow." I said as I looked at all of the water. There was so much and the water was coming back and foward. Riku heard my voice then turned around. A huge was was behind him and it made his skin look sparkly. He stuck out his hand and his hair flowed in the wind. I began to run to his hand but the wave came and pushed us both underwater. I did alteast 4 backflips and I looked at Riku. He was perfectly fine. He was still standing and he held out his hand again. I tried to reach it but the strong water was pushing me back. I floated back up and I shook my head when my head was above water. It was already sunset. I stood in the water and I looked around._

_"Sora!" I heard my name being called and I looked around and I saw the girl, nobody, younger waving to me. I ran to her and I was out of breath._

_"Took you long enough. Why'd you keep me waiting?" She asked. With a little giggle._

_"Sorry Queen A.." I said and she began to laugh but she stopped and looked at something. I looked too and I saw myself falling. I fainted and I began to fall. When I realized this I tried to reach to her. She reached back but I knew I wasn't able to grab her hand so I gave up. I passed the sun and fell into the water. Then the static appeared again and all I saw was a girl that looked like the mysterious nobody but only with shorter hair, she was smiling and she had diffrent clothes that brought out her eyes. She was honestly beautiful..I might even say more beautiful than Kairi. But, it seems that thought made the image change. Soon that picture faded away and I saw the nobody with a frown on her face._

_

* * *

_

"Sora! lets go!" Riku said as he pulled on my shirt. I followed him into the house and it was empty with two stair ways.

"They must be in Namine's room." Riku whispered. He remembered where he found me last time so we went there. It was a lab like place and we saw a huge container.

"Was..I in there?" I asked. Riku nodded.

"So that must mean-" He pulled the door open and Donald and Gofy layed in the tiny containers. We opened them and they got out.

"Sora!" They both yelled as they ran to give me a huge.

"Donald! Gofy!" I cheered as I hugged them back. _Hurry!_

"We have to get out of here." Riku said as he opened a portal and we all ran though it.

* * *

**This is the end of this lovely chapter(: So whatcha think? Thank you guys for reviewing the first one. I love you! So the reasson why I don't update them for a while is because, I'm always in diffrent moods. Happy, sad, ect. So in every diffrent mood I want it to be diffrent and I changed it until I think its AMAZING! lol thank you all, please be safe(:**


	3. A New Journey Begins!

**Hey! This is the 3rd chapter of Brand New Eyes! What do you guys think of it so far? Well This is the chapter where Sora and Ash meet. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you and remember R&R!(:**

**

* * *

**

**:Ash's POV:**

We appeared in a blank, white, room; filled with a long white table, at the each end of the table there sat two chairs, and alot of drawings on the wall. And a girl sat in one of the chairs, she was scribling out something. Then she looked up at us and smiled. She started to walk towards us.

"Roxas, Axel." The blonde greeted them. "I see you have found out about Sora's friends." She said. Her voice was soft and light as a flower. She was beautiful. She wore a white dress that ended below her knee's, and baby blue sandals. She had long legs and arms that were so thin. Her eyes were blue and they were supported by her blonde bangs.

"Yes. Namine, this is Ash. Our friend." Axel said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to Namine.

"Hello Ash, I'm Namine." She said as she held out her hand. I took it and shook it. She smiled and it was the most amazing smile ever. I smiled too.

"Ash, you have a beautiful smile." She said.

"Thank you." I replied. We started to walk where _Sora's_ friends were.

"Namine, who is Sora?" I asked.

"Sora. He is a boy that I sorta created. I have power over his memory. But strangly I've been seeing another person's memory too. That means, who ever's memories I saw, they are also a keyblade wilder like Sora, And just as powerful. Maybe even more powerful." She said. I looked at Roxas.

"Roxas, aren't you Sora's nobody?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and Axel is Riku's and Namine is Kairi's." He said. My jaw dropped.

"Two questions." I looked at Namine. "You're a nobody?" I asked. She nodded. I closed my mouth. "Ok, now who's Riku and Kairi?" I asked. Although the name Riku somehow seemed..kinda familiar.

"Riku and Kairi are Sora's friends." Axel said. I nodded to show him I understand. He smirked. We finaly reached the pods where Sora's friends slept.

"THEY'RE GONE!" Axel yelled.

"And Sora was here. So was Riku. I'm guessing they took them." Namine said. "Well let's try to find them. I wish to do tests on them, but it might be painful." Namine said.

"Well, test or no test, they will still end up in pain for setting kingdom hearts free." Axel added as he made his hands into fists. I ran out *I need to help them* I thought.

"Ash!" I heard Roxas call my name.

"Roxas! If you go and look for her it wont help. I have a feeling her and Sora have to join to go on a very important mission. I think she is the one who's memories I have been seeing. I noticed something every special about her. Who knows. I think she has a heart, and it might be more pure than Sora's. If so then we have to do everything to protect her. And..if the do this journey right, all of our questions, all the puzzle pieces will be answered and put together." Namine said. Roxas sighed and nodded.

* * *

**:Sora's POV:**

We all ran outside.

"We have to get out of here and quick!" Donald yelled.

"Ok I'll get us out of here." Riku said as he held out his palm...But nothing happend.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Since I've been with you guys I've been happy and I didn't have that much darkness in me. So right now I can't make the portal. We just need to hide." Riku said as we all hid behind bushes. We watched the gate as Riku tried to make a portal.

"What are we gonna do?" Donald whispered.

"I dunno lets just-" I was cut off by that nobody we saw. She looked kinda in a hurry. Almost like she ran the whole time to get away from something, or she needed something.

"Sora! Please come out! I know you're here! I want to help you!" She said as she was looking from side to side. I was very shocked. I thought that I knew her somehow, and now she was there. Calling my name.

"We can't trust her. She's a nobody." Donald whispered. She looked like she was losing energy.

"Sora!" She yelled again. Me and Donald lowered our heads.

"We can't trust her." Donald whispered again. Before I had time to think we heard something. _THUMP! _Me and Donald quickly looked over the bushes and we saw that girl on the floor. She had fainted. I quickly ran to her and picked her up and ran back to the bushes.

"Sora what are you doing?" Donald whispered.

"Helping her." I said as I gently set her on the floor.

* * *

**:Ash's POV:**

_Everything was white, then I saw a little scene like the first one. The place I was at was dark and there was little light. I saw my feet backing up. I was so scared. *Whats gonna happen?* I thought as I looked down at my feet as I was slowly backing up._

_"Ash!" I heard my name and I looked up. A boy began to run to me. And when he stood in front of me his blue eyes met my green eyes._

_"Sora." I called back as I walked to him._

_"Ahh." I yelled because the sand was pushed back hard and the sand and floor was seperating. He caught my arm to make sure I didn't fall. Now, I was in the dark with alittle light, and he was in the dark with a haze behind him._

_"Ash..Remember what you said before. I'm always with you too." He said as the sand I was standing on was backing up. My hand was holding on to his arm and his hand was doing the same. But because of the sand it made us hold hands. I tried to strech my arm to hold his hand. He was staying he behind in the darkness and I knew I was gonna go somewhere safe. "I'll come back to you, I promise." He said._

_"I know you will." I replied as our hands broke apart. I was honestly sad because I couldn't touch him. And knowing he was gonna suffer just to save everyone made me more sad. I wanted to be with him...through thick and thin, no matter what the cost is. As the sand was backing up I still tried to reach out to Sora. He tried to but I gave up and I just put my hands infront of me. I started to cry and he gave up tring to grab me so he just watched my leave. His face expression was very sad. I slowly saw him getting smaller, and smaller as I was backing up, until I couldn't see him anymore. I put my hands together and prayed. *Please, let both of us be safe and let Sora keep his promise.* I thought I put my hands down, but my fingers were still intertwined when a little light appeared in my hand. I looked down at my hand and I looked up and alot of those lights were falling down. I closed my eyes and saw Sora reaching down, still hoping I would come back and he slowly looked up at the lights. He looked around and held a hand out to catch one. I did the same. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and went behind me. The light made an island appear behind me. And the sand I was standing on connected to the sand of the beach. And soon I found my self standing on the shore alone. I closed my eyes and saw Sora call out something. Then alot of light started to cover him. I opened my eyes and where the water ended is where the same light from where Sora was, was infront of me. I reached out my hand. _

_"Sora.." I mummbled as I looked down. Then a brust of light made me look up, and lots of little light started to fly into the jet black sky and it turned it into stars. I started to cry, and I knew he would be watching me and keeping everyone safe._

_The next day, I walked around the island and I went into me and Sora's secret cave. My hands were behind my back as I examend everything then I touched one of our games and I smiled. I began to walk around again and my hand found our drawings of eachother. I bent on my knees and I noticed something diffrent about it. Sora put himself giving me a star. It reminded me of something that I never knew of. A paopu fruit. Although I'm not sure how I know what that is. But I saw Sora sitting there drawing it and he turned back and smiled at me. But then he dissapeared. It wasn't real, it was only just a dream. I started to cry and I drew myself giving him a Paupo Fruit also._

_

* * *

_

**:Sora's POV:**

While me and Donald were arguing, Gofy noticed something.

"Uhh..guys why is she cryin'?" He asked. I walked to where she was and I bent down on my knees. And it was true she was crying. But then something happened. Her eyes began to open.

* * *

**:Ash's POV:**

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. I saw a duck and a dog. And I saw a boy, he was probably about 18 and he was wearing an outfit like me. Then I saw the boy in my dreams..Sora.

"Sora..?" I whispered. He smiled. It was the cutest smile ever. Although it kinda looked like Roxas. Well because Roxas is his nobody. He was very handsom in real life. He had a black hoodie, with a grey armor where his sholders where, with a blue shirt, black shorts, yellow and black shoes, and black, white, grey, and yellow gloves on. He had a chain with a crown, yellow belts around his waist (Along with red bags). His hair was brown, and it was spiky and neat, yet messy looking. His blue eyes sparkled, and his smile was like Roxas's and he looked friendly. But the duck pushed him out of the way.

"Who are you?" He asked as his hands were on his hips.

"Im Ashley." I said in a tiny voice. Sora pushed the duck out of the way and he held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. He smiled.

"Im Sora." He said as he put his thumb to his chest. "This is Donald." He said as he pointed to the duck. He waved alittle. I smiled and waved back. "This is Gofy." He pointed to the dog and he smiled and did a goofy wave. I waved back. "And this is Riku." He pointed to the guy with the silver hair. He looked at me.

"So Ashley why are you here?" Riku asked.

"You can call me Ash. But because, Namine was saying if she found you guys in her mansion, or here, she would do painful tests on you. And my friend Axel said he would hurt you..for distroying kingdom hearts..But I think they have already started on it again." I answered.

"Kingdom Hearts..Again?" Sora whispered.

"No...wait how do we know you're not lying and you also want to hurt us?" Donald asked.

"Because..If you want me to leave I will. I just wanted to get you out of here and safe." I stuck my palm out and made a portal. "That leads to the real Twilight Town. I heard Namine say that's where your real journey begins." I said as I walked away.

"Wait." Sora said. I looked over my sholder.

"Would they hurt you if they found out you helped us get away?" He asked.

"Yes. But I'll try to keep it a secret and I'll try to keep you guys safe." I said as I began to walk to Namine's gate. Someone grabbed my sholder.

"Come with us." Sora said. I turned around and I met his gaze.

"Yeah c'mon. It'll be fun!" Gofy said. I smiled and nodded. But something started to bother me. I was with Roxas and I was leaving him. But still..I knew I was gonna still see him and talk to him, somehow. And the way I felt when I looked into Sora's eyes. I guess I just thought of Roxas...

And we all walked through the portal.

* * *

**Hey!(:**

**Whatcha guys think? Amazing? Or bad? Let me know!**

**And whatcha thinks gonna happen? Do the memories that Namine have been seeing belong to Ash? Why did Ash feel that way when she looked into Sora's eyes? What will happen to Roxas and Ash?**

**Thanks, I love ya(:**


	4. New Looks

**Hey this is the next chapter of Brand New Eyes! I hope you all enjoy it! (Please Review at the end!) Thank you everyone I love you all. Man, I say thank you alot haha! Well thanks..( :**

**

* * *

**

**:Authors POV:**

Ash and the crew walked out of the portal and found themselves in the same spot...Or alteast, that's what the boys thought.

"Ash..why are we still here?" Gofy asked. She looked past the trees.

"Your eyes always fool you. We're actually in the real Twilight Town." She said as she began to run into the forest.

"Ash!" Sora yelled as he and his friends followed. They ran past alot of huge trees until they reached a wall; so high that they weren't able to see the end.

"How do we get out of here?" Sora asked as he looked around. Ash looked at the wall, then she found _it._

"Like this." Ash replied as she ran down to the left. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Gofy followed along and there was a hole in the wall.

"Come on." Ash said as she peeked her head through the side of the crack that Sora and his friend were. Her long black hair fell to the side and she wore a smile on her lips.

"Alright." Sora said as he began to walk. But Donald caught his sholder.

"Are we really gonna trust her?" Donald asked. Sora smiled.

"Well..if we don't, who will?" Sora answered. Donald sighed and Sora knew that meant he won. They began to walk through the crack. What they saw amazed them. The saw a big shop with a track around it. And surrounding the big store was littler stores. So many people were shoping, but something was wrong. They couldn't find Ash. Sora realized this and he began to look around. "HEY LET ME GO!" Ash's voice yelled. Sora saw Ash in a nobody's arms. She was being kidnaped but Sora ran up to the nobody and summond his keyblade.

"Let her go." Sora said as he held up his keyblade. The nobody did as it was told and freed her. Then it made a portal and ran away. Ash ran to Sora.

"There are too many nobody's here." She whispered and they ran into the crack in the wall to hide.

* * *

"I have to change my whole identity just so the nobodys wont reconize me." Ash said as they rested on the floor. Riku was on the left of Ash and Sora was on the right of her. Next to Riku was Donald, and next to Sora was Gofy.

"Well..when are you gonna change it?" Sora asked.

"I guess..now. I dont want to take any chances. I'll be right back." Ash said as she got up.

* * *

She walked into town (Unnoticed) and she walked around a few shops and bought some clothes. Then she walked up to one of the girls in a shop.

"Excuse me, Do you have a bathroom?" Ash asked.

"Of course ma'am. Right over there." The lady said as she pointed to the left where a sign said "Bathrooms"

"Thank you." She said as she walked to the girls room.

She took of her coat, shirt, shoes, and pants; so that all she had on was her bra and underwear. She began to put on a yellow/white striped shirt on, then she sliped into black skinny jeans and tucked in her shirt so that her black and white belt showed. Then she sliped on her yellow and white high-top converse put she use the skinny jeans to cover the part that ended at her knees. Wheb she was done she walked out and threw away her old clothes.

Then she walked around and found a place that said "Hair". She walked inside and saw a young girl with brown hair, an orange shirt, with white flowers at the bottom left corner.

"Hello." She greeted her as she walked to her.

"Hi.." Ash replied. She sat Ash in a chair and she let her hair hang loose.

"Im Olette, What do you want me to do with your hair?" She asked.

"I'd like to cut it." She said. Olette looked shocked.

"Why would you cut your beautiful hair?" She asked.

"It's bothering me." Ash mummbled.

"Ok." She said as she grabbed her scissors.

"How short do you want your hair?" She asked. *I've never cut my hair..ugh why do I have to do this?* Ash thought.

"Uhh..about to my collarbones." Ash said nervous.

"Okie dokie." Olette said as she started to cut. Ash closed her eyes because she was scared about cutting her hair.

* * *

_A few minutes later.._

"DONE!" Olette cheered. Ash opened her eyes and faced the mirror. Her hair was shorter but in a way, it still looked long. Only because of her long neck. She had layers in her hair and it showed in the front of her neck.

"Wow.." Ash mummbled.

"Well..?" Olette asked.

"I LOVE IT!" Ash cheered.

"YAY!" Olette cheered again.

"Oh you know what would be better?" She asked.

"What?" Ash said.

"If you dyed it." She said. She pulled Ash over to the paints.

"I know what I'm doing." She said. Ash closed her eyes again.

* * *

_Again..A few more minutes later.._

"Done!" She said as she turned her to the mirror. She no longer had her jet black hair. Instead she had orange hair with gold and alittle orange bangs.

"Thank you so much Olette!" Ash said as she hugged her.

"You're welcome." She said as she hugged her back.

"You know I think what would put your outfit and hair together is a grey beenie; here." Olette said as she handed her the beenie. Ash put it on and looked into the mirror.

"Thank you! So much!" Ash said as she hugged her again.

"You're welcome..again." Olette said with a giggle.

"I have to go. I'll see you around. Bye. And again thank you." Ash said as she left.

* * *

_Sora and his friends conversation.._

"Sora are you sure we should be trusting her?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. I mean she helped us escape. And she's changing how she looks just to help us. Besides, for some strange reasson..I feel like I've known her before all this. Even before I met you two Donald and Gofy." Sora said.

"B-" Before Donald had time to say "But" Ash came back.

"Wow.." Donald said as him and everyone got up. (They didn't know it was Ash.)

"Who are you?" Gofy asked. Ash smiled.

"It works!" She cheered as she threw her hands in the air.

"Ash?" Sora guessed. She nodded. *Wow..* Sora thought.

"You look amazin' " Gofy said.

"Yeah." Donald added. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she turned to Sora. He was scratching behind his neck and he was blushing.

"You look..be-awsome." Sora really wanted to say "Beautiful" But he changed it. She smiled.

"Enough about looks. Thanks for doing that for our safety." Riku said.

"You're welcome." Ash said as she hugged Riku. His cheeks turned a slight pink. Ash began to giggle.

"Well..We should leave this town.." Ash said.

* * *

_Lets check on Namine, Axel, and Roxas.._

"S-so is it her?" Roxas asked.

"I believe so. I felt so much joy, more than normal when I was around her. She made me happy. And she and Sora will continue to do that to the rest of the worlds, god knows how many diffrent worlds there are out there." Namine said as she peice of her hair out of her face.

"So all we have to do now is keep her safe, and a secret." Axel said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. But, I do believe during this journey, slowly she will forget this life, and the organization, even me, you, and Roxas. And she will relive her new life with Sora and his friends." Namine said.

"What?" Roxas asked. He would do anything in the world, than have her forget him for one whole minute. She means the world to him. Even though he doesn't have a heart, what he feels for her is the closest thing to love.

"So, what do we have to do just for her to remember us?" Roxas asked.

"It would be kinda evil, but we'd have to see her alot, or atleast one of us. If she remembers one, she remembers everything. And we'll have to get her away from Sora." Namine said. Even though he was the same person as Sora he still envyed him. He made a promise to himself that he'd do whatever it takes to get Ash away from Sora.

* * *

**Hey whatcha think? Is it good? Bad? Let me know(;**

**Why did Riku blush when Ash hugged him? Why is Sora scratching the back of his neck and blushing when he saw Ash? Why is Ash gonna lose her memory because of the journey? How is she gonna lose it and is the oraganization and her old friends all that she's gonna forget? Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you everyone. I love you all!**


	5. ALERT!

**Hey! This is Liz! I want to let you all know Reina made me a new profile...If you wanna check it out _XxChaosWithinYourHeartxX_ is the name(:**

**I've started the story on there but I've made it alittle diffrent...so, yeah.**

**Please read it and review it. (I've changed the name of it. It's called 'All We Know Is Falling')**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
